poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Kaptain Kid's Last Voyage
Kaptain Kid's Last Voyage is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Kosh Naranek, and CartoonLover. Premise The gang celebrates the long-awaited defeat of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart, who finally decides to retire from his life of evil. Plot Part One Narrator: It has been three years since Kaptain Kid Stoneheart brought terror into not only our heroes living in Holly's Puppy Pound, but the entire world as well. It is on this day that the lives of our heroes will change for the better ever since the retirement of the nefarious Katrina Stoneheart.... (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler, Holly, Tony, Nose Marie, and Bartrand are watching a movie) TV Announcer: And now, our special presentation of the 1950 classic comedy, Here, There, Everywhere, starring Hans Conruff. (Vigor runs in holding a envelope.) Tony: What is it, Viggy? (Vigor hands the letter over to Cooler.) Cooler: (Reading the letter) To Cooler and Holly, meet me at my headquarters. I shall be waiting for your arrival. Bartrand: Who do you think wrote that? Cooler: Well, let's just say it must have been somebody familiar. (Later at Stoneheart inc headquarters, Kaptain Kid Stoneheart is seen in his room. Cooler and Holly enter. Kaptain Kid turns around.) Kaptain Kid: So, you have arrived. I suppose both of you are wondering why I summoned you here. Holly: Is this another one of your tricks? Kaptain Kid: No. Sit down. (They sit down.) Kaptain Kid: And now, for my story. Long ago, I was but a normal child, happily playing with my toys and doing my homework. When I was at the age of thirteen, I was introduced to the life of piracy by my father, Kalico Stoneheart. (We fade into the memories of Kaptain Kid's childhood. We see Kalico Stoneheart on Kaptain Kid's ship with a younger Kaptain Kid.) Young Kaptain Kid: But, father, isn't stealing wrong? Kalico: You are a Stoneheart. Therefore, we Stonehearts take great pride in stealing, cheating, killing, lying, chiseling, and forging. One day, you will never again think what's right or wrong. You will become a legend. Kaptain Kid(Voiceover): And sure enough, father was right. By the age of sixteen, I was made captain of my own pirate crew. Then, one day, IT happened... (Kaptain Kid, at age 16, is horrified by what he is seeing off-screen. Tears rush down his eyes.) Kaptain Kid(Voiceover): I found my mother, Khristina Stoneheart, dead at the mess room. She was poisoned with a dose of cyanide in her glass of cider. (Flashback ends.) Kaptain Kid: I did not know who did it, but in a blind fury, I executed most of my entire crew to avenge my mother's death. To keep the true reason why I did it, I told one of my surviving crew members that I did it because the cook gave me the wrong dish. Cooler: So, there was a side of you that we never knew. You loved your mom, didn't you? Kaptain Kid: Yes. Cooler: Why else did you summon us here? (Kaptain Kid takes off his cap and lowers his head.) Kaptain Kid: (Sadly) I give up. Cooler: I'm sorry? Kaptain Kid: You heard me. I, Kaptain Kid Stoneheart, am turning over a new leaf. Holly: Why? Kaptain Kid: After three years of making your lives miserable, I have finally looked back at that terrible moment and said this to myself: "What is the point anymore?" You win. I lose. I am officially retiring from Stoneheart Inc. Cooler: Whoa. That was unexpected. Holly: Do you think we should tell everybody the good news? Cooler: Of course we should! Let's go! Kaptain Kid: Before you go, there is something I must give you. (Kaptain Kid gives Holly and Cooler his sword.) Kaptain Kid: Here. Take this sword. I have no use for it anymore. (Kaptain Kid leaves. Later at the pound's meeting room.) Holly: Everyone, I bring good news. Cooler: Kaptain Kid has finally decided to retire from stoneheart inc. (Everyone else is surprised.) Scaly: You're kidding. Cooler: Nope. Rotwang: You mean that we won't have to deal with that pirate anymore? Cooler: Yep. (All celebrate.) Twitchy: Good riddance to bad rubbish! Marcus: Down with the Stoneheart Family! Rotwang: Let us sing the song of celebration! (Rotwang begins playing his bagpipes as everyone else dances.) Bartrand: No more Kaptain Kid, no more Stoneheart Inc! Tony: Yeah! (Suddenly, they hear police sirens. Everyone stops dancing and Rotwang stops playing the bagpipes.) Nose Marie: What was that? Cooler: It's coming from Kaptain Kid's house. (They all look outside. Two police officers are escorting Kaptain Kid to the squad car. The gang is dumbfounded by what they're witnessing.) Winky: Kaptain Kid has been arrested! Igor: And he didn't even put up a fight. (George Caninopolous and his camera crew enter.) George Caninopolous: This is George Caninopolous with the latest breaking news. Kaptain Kid Stoneheart, the infamous commander of the Stoneheart Pirates, has been arrested after he presumably confessed all of his crimes to local authorities. A trial will be held for the former pirate captain in a week. But first, let's have a word from one of the witnesses. (George holds his microphone to Igor.) George: So, what is your opinion on the arrest of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart? Igor: I'm really glad that Kaptain Kid has been arrested. George: I see. And now that Kaptain Kid has been arrested, do you think that Stoneheart Inc will eventually disband? Igor: I do think that the disbandment will be hastier. After all he was a valuble asset to Stoneheart inc. George: Ooh. Do you have anything else to say about this? Igor: Nothing that national tv can show unedited. George: Well, thank you for your time. (To a camera) Stay tuned for further updates on the arrest of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. (George Caninopolous and his group leave. Igor walks back into the meeting room.) Cooler: What did they ask you? Igor: Probably some questions about Kaptain Kid's arrest. Cooler: When is the trial? Igor: In one week from now. Rotwang: In the meantime, we should celebrate! (Rotwang begins blowing his bagpipes again and the others begin dancing again. One week later at the Courthouse, the trial of Kaptain Kid begins. Holly, Cooler, Tony, Marcus, Rotwang and the poundraizers are in the plaintiff section.) Bailiff: This is the case of the people versus Kornelius "Kaptain Kid" Stoneheart. Judge Ichabod Sue will preside. Judge I. Sue: Kornelius Stoneheart is charged with an array of serious crimes and atrocities that I wouldn't dare to read on the list. How does the defendant plead? Kaptain Kid: Guilty, your honor. Judge I. Sue: What do the witnesses say? The group: Guilty! Judge I. Sue: Well, that was quicker than usual. Very well. I hereby find Kornelius "Kaptain Kid" Stoneheart guilty. The punishment for the many atrocities he committed will be death. The excecution will be in one week. (Everyone else except Kaptain Kid begins muttering.) Part Two (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound...) Cooler: I have an announcement. Kaptain Kid is to be excecuted in one week from now. (Everyone else begins cheering. Suddenly, they hear Ikshan angrily screaming and yelling.) Rotwang: Ikshan? (The gang goes outside and sees Ikshan being held back by Danta-Panja. He is screaming and yelling hysterically.) Ikshan: (Angrily) I'll kill them! I'll kill them! (All of the sword wielders draw their swords.) Danta-Panja: No, Ikshan! Don't! They're not worth it! Please, don't! (Ikshan ignores Danta-Panja and runs at the sword wielders. Danta-Panja pins him to the ground.) Danta-Panja: Ikshan... no... it's over. There's nothing we could do about it. (Ikshan starts tearing up.) Rotwang: He gave himself up. He was arrested without a fight. Ikshan: I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it! You were the ones that called the police on him! And thanks to you, my owner will die a week from now. (Ikshan walks away with a sorrowful look on his face.) Danta-Panja: How do you know he gave himself up? Cooler: It was all over the news. Danta-Panja: I see. You'll have to pardon Ikshan. He has been completely devastated after our master got arrested. Holly: We know the reason he gave up. Cooler: His dark childhood. Holly: He was brought into piracy at the age of 13. Cooler: But at the age of 16 he excecuted most of the crew because his mother was poisoned. Holly: Not even he knows who did it. Cooler: That is the tragic story of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. (Danta-Panja is shocked by what he hears.) Danta-Panja: But he never told me that! Ikshan! (Danta-Panja rushes off.) Danta-Panja: (Off-screen) Ikshan! Wait! Bartrand: I wonder how Sensei Gamma will react if he sees this. Rotwang: I have no idea. Jazzy: Too bad he's on an important mission with Sarge and his six friends. (One week later, Cooler, Twitchy, Marcus, and Rotwang are about watch the excecution of Kaptain Kid. A voiceover is done by each of the group.) Cooler: (Voiceover) While watching his excecution we were all overcome with a feeling of relief, but also a slight one of guilt. Twitchy: (Voiceover) We were at last free from Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Marcus: (Voiceover) Kaptain Kid had finally been arrested and was to be excecuted. Rotwang: (Voiceover) However we still had a burning question, but it was simple. All of them: (Voiceover) Would Stoneheart inc finally fall? Who knows? (In Kaptain Kid's cell...) Kaptain Kid: (Thinking) Mother.... Soon we will be together after eight years. (The cell door is opened as three guards open the cell door.) First Guard: You ready for the execution? Kaptain Kid: Yes. (The other two handcuff him and walk him over to the exceution room.) Executioner: This day, we finally see the end of the notorious Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. (The two guards strap him onto the electric chair.) Kaptain Kid: Before you carry out the execution, may I have a final word with the witnesses? (Kaptain Kid slowly turns his head toward Cooler and the others as the camera zooms to them.) Kaptain Kid: Cooler, McGillicuddy, Timothy, Rotwang.... I apologize for all the horrible things I have done to you, your friends and your families. I guess... you win. There is no way to forgive me... I am a goner. Tell Ikshan and Danta-Panja... that I cherish them as my beloved pets. And now, I bid you all adieu. Executioner! Throw the switch! Part Three (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound...) Cooler: We have official news. Kaptain Kid has been excecuted. (Everyone else begins cheering.) Cooler: Also, he had his last words to say. Antonio: What were they? Rotwang: He said, "Cooler, McGillicuddy, Timothy, Rotwang.... I apologize for all the horrible things I have done to you, your friends and your families. I guess... you win. There is no way to forgive me... I am a goner. Tell Ikshan and Danta-Panja... that I cherish them as my beloved pets. And now, I bid you all adieu. Executioner! Throw the switch!" Those were his last words. (All are silent.) Whopper: You mean he apologised? Twitchy: Yes. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the last appearance of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Gamma, Sarge, Smokey, Gloomy, Stuffy, Buffy, Rosy, and Sparky are absent in this fan-made episode. Kaptain Kid's real name is revealed on this fan-made episode. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's